Plastic tree
by Luo
Summary: Allez, tous sens aux aguets, esprit à l'affût et surtout, navi en enregistrement automatique. Maintenant que j'ai décroché le pass illimité pour la Foire aux Animaux, il ne faudrait pas le gâcher.   — Kiki @ K.A.D, blog-star reporter.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Kurumada Masami ou à Teshigori Shiori

* * *

><p><strong>Notes d'auteurs <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yakigane : <strong>C'est bien la première fois que je travaille sur une fic Saint Seiya. En fait, ça fait des années que je n'ai rien écrit sur un anime. Celui-ci me tient particulièrement à coeur, alors il serait dommage de se priver d'écrire une histoire autour de ses personnages, n'est-ce pas ?

Luo :

J'ai toujours voulu expérimenter plusieurs choses avec Saint Seiya dont le futur. Il y a le futur proche, presque présent même mais je me suis cette fois intéressée à un tout autre genre futur que je n'ai pas encore croisé dans le fandom, très certainement parce qu'on n'y pense pas. Or, je suis fan de Saint Seiya mais aussi de l'univers punk et de la science-fiction. Des cirques aussi. C'est ce qui a donné le jour à Plastic tree : « Tu imagines comment rendrait une fic de science-fiction sur Saint Seiya ? ». Nous tentons d'apporter une réponse possible à cette question. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : Sensationnelle nouvelle !<strong>

**Y6012 MT06 D23 H21 M08**

**[Neo Atlantide] Atlas ; prépare ses affaires**

* * *

><p>Oyez ! Oyez ! Gents messieurs et gentes mesdames, atlantes de tous horizons,<p>

Comme toujours, ici Kiki pour vous servir.

Voilà déjà quelques jours déjà que votre très cher reporter s'était absenté sans donner de nouvelles. Ne vous inquiétez guère puisque, en guise d'excuse, je suis de retour avec une sensationnelle nouvelle, pour petits comme pour grands.

Très chers confrères de tous horizons, je ne doute pas un instant que ceci vous intéressera.

C'est dans la grandiose Atlas que se déroule l'histoire du jour. Atlas, la fameuse ! L'ultralutopie, la capitale de la Neo Atlantide. Pour ceux d'entres vous, lecteurs adorés, qui habitez là, vous aurez très probablement remarqué du côté du Forum, un transporteur qui fit sensation peut de temps auparavant. ASH-1986. Ce nom ne laissera personne indifférent. Oui, il s'agit bien de **l'Adaptative Space-Hovercraft-1986, de chez Deux Ex Machina !** Rien de moins que le dernier vaisseau de la prestigieuse compagnie, un modèle unique créé à l'intention d'une compagnie tout aussi unique, dont vous aurez tout autant entendu parlé, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Et oui ! C'est bien du fameux Sanctuary Circus qu'il s'agit ! **Pour les quelques ignorants qui pourraient se demander de quoi on peut bien parler**, voilà donc un court topo.

Cette compagnie bien singulière est tenue par Shion, ex-héritier de l'ancestrale — et infiniment riche — famille Aries, atlantes de pères en fils depuis bien avant l'Avènement et grands acteurs du développement et de l'extension de notre espèce. Il y avait eu grands bruits autour de ce mystérieux personnages, plusieurs années auparavant lorsqu'il avait déserté son poste pour s'offrir une disparition opportune, avant de réapparaître du jour au lendemain avec ce qui est aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de Sanctuary Circus.

Oui, Sanctuary Circus, le plus curieux rassemblement d'artistes. Des gens soucieux de faire perdurer des traditions vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années, de faire revivre des contes et des histoires depuis longtemps oubliés, en pratiquant des arts ancestraux. On y trouve cette musique produite par ces instruments qui ne sont pas électroniques, aucune projection, ni réalité virtuelle, de vrais animaux. Du direct live, du vrai ! À l'ancienne ! Étonnantes performances n'est-ce pas ? Primitives direz-vous, mais n'est-ce pas tout le charme de la chose ?

D'autant plus que le principal atout de Sanctuary Circus vient du fait que... Attention ! **Le spectacle est assuré par d'authentiques humains !** Des _humains. _Pas nos androïdes, des robots qui sont censés représenter cette espèce en voie d'extinction, mais des vrais. Organiques à 100% ! Des _humains _sauvages. Quasiment tous. Et non, je ne plaisante pas : les seuls atlantes sont Shion Aries qui se fait appeler « Monsieur Loyal » (ironique n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelqu'un qui a sans hésité abandonné son sang et sa chair pour... des humains !) et dirige la performance ainsi que le costumier de génie, Mü ! Tous les autres sont des produits certifiés humains jusqu'au bout des ongles, avec des sourcils poilus, des vrais !

Nous en revenons donc à l'histoire du jour. Vous saurez, très chers lecteurs, que votre reporter adoré vient de se lancer, rien que pour vous, dans une entreprise folle et ambitieuse ! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, Sanctuary Circus fera l'objet de mon prochain daily reportage. J'ai pu obtenir des privilèges : et pas des moindres ! Ce sera du backstage les amis ! Et pas juste après les shows comme cela se fait d'habitude. Non, ce serait **du D7 H24, sans interruption.** Le must du must !

Moi, votre reporter adoré, **intègrerai Sanctuary Circus H-24** afin de vous livrer nouvelles et informations toutes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres, sur le fonctionnement de cette passionnante troupe et ces animaux qui nous intriguent tous :

Comment vivent-ils ? Comment sont-ils ? Sont-ils aussi incontrôlables que les rumeurs le disent ? Sont-ils dangereux ? Ont-ils des sentiments ? Que font-ils au quotidien ? Qu'ont-ils de spécial ?

Bref, pour vous lecteurs, je tenterai de répondre à cette question :

**Qui sont ces humains ?**

* * *

><p>C'était votre reporter <strong>Kiki[at]KAD<strong>

**Sponsorisé par Deux Ex Machina Inc.**


End file.
